


When you took it all, you forgot your shadow

by jaesoosgal



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: • Jae x Reader• short song fic• high key encouraged to listen to Shadow by Sam Tsui whilst reading this hehehe





	When you took it all, you forgot your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of and wrote this just now while we're on the road so forgive me if there are any errors!

"That's the last box right?" I heard Sungjin ask. I gave him a nod. "I'll go start the car then." He said before heading out.

I stare at the now empty apartment looking pretty much like how it looked like when we first moved here four years ago. Well, except for the traces on the walls where the frames used to hang.

My eyes automatically landed on the box in front of me, full of those frames.

I took one of them. Twas one of your sketches. One that you gifted me for our 3rd year anniversary. Our last anniversary.

The note on the back still making me chuckle:

"Kindly read this as if it was a rap okay

What up nerd  
Happy 3rd!  
Don't need no words  
To tell you how much you're adored!

Okay I'll stop before I humiliate myself even more.  
Even though I know you love me still.  
And guess what? I love you too!"

My smile faded as I read the last word and placed it back inside the box.

You must think it's pathetic that I only now removed all these things even though the memory of you leaving has already been a year ago now.

I mean it wasn't a bad, scandalous, dramatic parting. It was actually peaceful, mutual. We had it coming. But that fact didn't spare me of the heartbreak.

It was a sunday afternoon, both of us were casually sitting next to each other with silence as our third-wheel when you decided to break the ice. And my heart.

I can't really remember the exchange of words we had nor the number of seconds, minutes I faked my smile. All I can remember were your last words:

"Take care of yourself." 

And that was it.

I sighed. Why am I even thinking about that time? Move on, Park Jaehyung. She's happy now. You should be to.

"Jae!" My thoughts were interrupted by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank goodness you came back to us!" 

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"Sungjin asked me to get you."

I nodded and took the box before heading out with Brian.

I sat myself at the passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt.

"Are you okay?" Sungjin asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

No.

But I nodded nonetheless.

Cause the truth is I remember it all too clearly.

How we were sitting on your hospital bed that Sunday afternoon with your head resting on my shoulder.

How I tried to keep myself from falling apart the second you said it was time.

How you weakly wiped the tears that were starting to fall from my eyes while your own tears started to fall as well.

How you told me it's going to be okay and made me promise to seek happiness even after you're gone.

How I sucked up everything and mustered the most genuine smile I could when you said your last words.

How you told me you love me one last time.

Before the light in your eyes slowly disappeared. 

Leaving me in this colossal shadow. Your shadow.

I remember the hysteria that came just a second after when I finally cracked, begging your now empty eyes to take it back, to tell me that you're still here.

But only the silence answered.

"Jae?" I turned to see the concerned look on Sungjin's face.

"He's crying!" Wonpil pointed out.

I placed a hand on my face and felt the dampness on my cheeks. I haven't cried since your funeral. 

"I'm fine." I fake a smile after wiping the tears away.

"It's okay even if you're not." It was Dowoon who finally spoke. 

And the tears started to fall again.

"I just miss her so much." 

"We know," I heard them say, "and that's okay."

"We miss her too, hyung." Wonpil chirped in. "But she's never really gone. She's right here," he continued placing a hand to his heart.

I chuckled at his gesture but nodded. He's right. She may not be here physically, but she will always be here in our hearts. 

And with that, I smiled, a genuine smile.

"Thank you. But really, I'm fine."

Or at least I know I will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's it! Although I'm not exactly satisfied with how I wrote it, my braincells can't process anymore im sorry hahahuhu


End file.
